Were Girls?
by moutainsitellyoumoutains
Summary: Something happens with englands magic and POOF the axis allies and friends are girls! I do not own hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

England sat in his basement wearing his cloak he wore whenhe did magic. "yes that america will surely regret insulting my cooking" england said to himself. He started to say the words aloud and the star circle started to glow brighter and brighter after each word. Soon the room flashed white and dark again. Something was wrong though. He felt weird. When he put hi hood down, he noticed something different. His hair was oranger AND in pigtails.

He ran to his mirror but his vision was sort of blurry. He went upstairs and found americas extra glasses he always kept and everything was clearer. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself "BLOODY HELL?!" he yelled. He was a _girl_. Suddenly his phone rang and he went over to pick it up. "hello?" he said, he noticed his voice was more girly. "is england there this is america?" female voice on the other end said "this is england. america?" "england bro what did you do! implaying catch with matty suddenly we both fainted and woke as girls! clearly your a girl too."

"i-i was using my magic and something went wrong." england said "well do you think anyone else is has changed?" america questioned "im not sure. just come over and well try ad fix this, call francy and the others and ask if their the same way." "sir yes sir!" america said hanging up.

night america came a little early. Barging in. "yo yoo iggy!" she yelled. England walked downstairs to find america with darker blond hair,cut short, bangs clipped to the side, a football jeresy, short short jeans, and uggs. "what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"i did some shopping before i came" america said tosing her a bag "here got ya something too." "thanks i guess" england said looking in the bag. "you got me a dress?" "yeah dude. i was thinking about it. and i hit me. your a dress type." "your an idiot." "yes but im a cute idiot" england mentally facepalmed.

england took the dress was blue with a whote apron with 2 patches. " why" england asked "well you do magic and i feltlike a witch would wear that so i got it" america shrugged. "now your truely an idiot" "i talked with frnacy pants hes also a girl." "oh great that dumb frog." england muttered heading upstairs.

She came back down wearing the dress. "i feel like an idiot" england muttered "france called while you were getting dressed hes coming over soon" america said. France arrived. He knocked on the door then just came in. he had brown hair done in a messy bun, a white long shirt with a purple blouse with a making cape and boots "bon jour" he said "france?" america questioned. "oui the one and only" he said. "clearly we all look like idiots" england said.

england made tea and they all sat down. "so i had the impression at it just wore off" america started "well we cant be the onlyones. all we know i could of changed all th enations genders" england said. "have you guys talked to anyone else?" france asked "i was gonna wait for tomarrows world meeting" england said "what if were the only ones?" frnace asked "then we explain what happened."america said "also no matter what tomarrow during the meeting romania, norway and i will fix this" england said. "romania scares me, i heard hes a vampire" america shivered.

"hes not a vampire, hungary hit him with a frying pan once and crakced his tooth" england explained. "nahh vampires cooler" america said. suddenly englands phone rang and he anwsered it "ello? this is england. hello austria whats wrong? i see italy and germany are now girls. oh and prussia. yes i know why. just send them to my house. yes,its me and maerica and france. yes yes ok bye" she hung up.

"soo?" america asked "you werent listening?" england asked "nahh bro" she admitted. "fine, prussia, germany and italy are lso female so their coming here right now" england explained. "i guess we should call china and russia" france shrugged. "and japan" england said. "the thing i dont understand is austria is still male" england questioned "maybe only the main characters ar female" ((nuu murica dont break the fourth wall!))

"do you think spain and romano are females too?" france asked. "hmm. ill look at my book." england said heading into her basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after England escaped to her basement China arrived. "Woah China did you get shorter or something" America laughed patting the head of the eldest nation. China was wearing similar to his red outfit but in black and had her hair in 2 buns and loose streams of hair framed her face. "So mature america i see you can use your breasts as floation devices." America crossed her arms in defeat.

In the basement england dug in a pile of books. When she foundthe book she wanted she knew she could go back to her regular self and turn everyone else back. She shut the lights out and chanted the words. Soon the petagon on the floor glowed. But when it flashed white, Russia, as a girl, was sitting in the middle. "Hello, thank god i i didnt have to come all the wya here it would of been forever da" Russia smiled sweetly.

"I-I WAS TRYING TO FIX US NOT GIVE YOU A FREE RIDE!" england yelled giving up and going back up stairs. Russia followed. "yo! iggy any luck- russia when the hell did you get here!?" america said a little creeped out. "i dont want to talk about it" england grumbled. Russia has long silverly blonde hair. Instead of his regular tannish jacket it was a light pink but with his old scarf.

After an hour, loud noises were heard from outside. "ITALLY!" "woah even germany as a girl is scary!" america shivered. England opened her front door to see italy chasing a cat, germany chasing her, prussia laughing like an idiot, romano facepalming, spain hugging romano and japan watching calmly.

America pushed england out of the way "yo bros! you guys coming inside or what!?" "this is gonna be a long day"england thought to herself.


End file.
